


Soirée Révélations

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Lors d'une petite soirée entre filles, des révélations sont faite, et suite à cela, des couples se forment !
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Soirée Révélations

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> *Je n'ajoute pas de TAG, je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre et puis, je préfère que ça soit une découverte pour vous sur le tas.

*Réécriture de la saison 3, plus précisément l'après-bal du 3x14

Autour d'une table au réfectoire du lycée, deux jours après le bal organisé par Elijah pour célébrer la réunification de sa famille, Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena et Caroline parlaient activement.

  * « Vous vous êtes terrés chez vous ou quoi, ce week-end ? » leur reprocha Rebekah.
  * « J'ai dormi un jour entier. » dit Elena. « Et j'ai rangé ma maison. »
  * « Moi, j'ai travaillé sur des sorts, et j'ai dormi aussi. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Moi et bien, j'ai dormi, et j'ai pensé à Klaus tout le week-end. » soupira Caroline.
  * « Oui ma belle, on sait que tu craques pour mon frère alors évite de l'étaler devant tout le monde. » lui conseilla Rebekah.
  * « Justement, en parlant de lui, vous êtes passés où vers la fin de la soirée ? T'as échappé à mes radars. » lui demanda Elena.
  * « Il m'a montré son talent caché. » répondit Caroline.
  * « Qui est ? » la pressa Elena.
  * « Il aime l'art. Il dessine et il collection des tableaux. » leur dit Caroline.
  * « C'est vraiment bizarre, parce qu'il ne montre ses créations à personne, d'habitude. » dit Rebekah. « Pas même à nous. »



La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit, et les filles y retournèrent. Rebekah sourit en voyant Matt, et le jeune garçon lui rendit son sourire.

Le vendredi, Rebekah leur proposa une soirée entre filles.

  * « Si jamais tu me dis que je vais devoir supporter ton insupportable frère toute la soirée, je reste chez moi. » la prévint Bonnie.
  * « Ne t'en fais pas, les garçons vont sortir ce soir. » la rassura Rebekah.
  * « Pourtant, Kol est plutôt séduisant. » dit Elena.
  * « Oui, il est séduisant, arrogant, sûr de lui, prétentieux, lourd... » gronda Bonnie.
  * « On a comprit Bonnie, il te plaît ! » dit Caroline.
  * « Mais pas du tout. » protesta la sorcière.
  * « Si tu le dis ! » sourit Rebekah. « Bon, pour ce soir ? »
  * « Je suis partante ! » dit Elena.
  * « Moi aussi ! » dit Caroline.
  * « Bonnie ? » firent les deux vampires et Elena.
  * « Ouais je viens ! » accepta Bonnie.
  * « Bien. Venez pour vingt heures, j'aurais le temps de foutre mes trois frères dehors. Finn a déjà prévu quelque chose avec Sage. » dit Rebekah.



Chacune rentra chez elles et prépara ses affaires.

Bonnie fut la première à arriver chez les Mikaelson, à 19h00. Elle fut accueillit par Rebekah.

  * « T'arrive juste à temps. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demanda Bonnie en entrant.
  * « Je m'apprêtais à faire des brownies et je n’ai pas envie de me planter. » répondit Rebekah.
  * « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, mais je vais ranger mon sac av... »



Mais Bonnie fut coupée dans son élan par un courant d'air. Rebekah s'était saisie des affaires de Bonnie et s'était éclipsée dans sa chambre. Elle revint trois secondes après.

  * « Voilà ! » dit Rebekah. « Maintenant, on peut aller faire ces brownies. »



Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Rebekah, qui lui avait pris la main. Elles durent passer par le living-room pour aller dans la cuisine, et elles tombèrent sur Finn, Klaus, Elijah, et Kol. Les trois aînés la saluèrent, et elle les salua en retour quand Kol :

  * « Salut jolie Bonnie ! »
  * « Salut l'idiot ! » répliqua-t-elle.



Rebekah se retint de rire et Klaus marmonna un : _"Ouh ça fait mal"_ ! Kol, lui, souriait parce qu'il aimait le caractère de la sorcière.

Dans la cuisine, Rebekah et Bonnie commençaient la préparation des brownies.

  * « T'en as déjà fait ? » demanda Rebekah.
  * « Avec ma grand-mère, c'est elle qui m'a tout apprit. » répondit Bonnie en regardant les ingrédients sur le plan de travail.
  * « Il manque rien, j'espère ? » dit Rebekah.
  * « Y a tout ! » lui dit Bonnie. « Alors... »



Bonnie fit préchauffer le four à 180° et expliqua la recette à Rebekah, qui avait ouvert un livre de pâtisserie.

Quand la porte sonna de nouveau, Elijah ouvrit et ce fut Elena et Caroline, légèrement chargées.

  * « Et bien, c'est une soirée entre filles que vous avez prévu, ou une fête ? » demanda Elijah, avant de sourire.
  * « Oh euh, je pense un peu des deux. » répondit Caroline.



Elijah s'écarta et laissa entrer les deux jeunes filles.

  * « Posez vos affaires juste-là. » leur dit-il en désignant le coin des escaliers.
  * « Où est Rebekah ? » demanda Elena en posant son sac.
  * « Dans la cuisine avec Bonnie. » lui répondit Elijah.
  * « Euh, vas-y Caroline, je te rejoins. » dit Elena à son amie.
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesça la jeune fille, qui entra dans le living-room.



Caroline fit son entrée et, en voyant Klaus, un sourire béat apparut sur son visage. Klaus lui servit en retour un sourire diaboliquement sexy.

Elena, restée avec Elijah, sortit de son sac un livre aux reliures anciennes et le rendit au vampire.

  * « Tiens, je l'ai terminé ! »
  * « Tu as aimé ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « J'ai adoré oui ! » répondit-elle. « Merci ! »



Elijah prit le livre, et répondit au sourire qu'Elena lui servait.

  * « Je vais, retrouver les filles. » dit-elle.
  * « Oui, vas-y ! » dit-il en partant dans une autre pièce.



En allant à la cuisine, Elena agrippa le bras de Caroline, qui sortit de sa contemplation ping-pong avec Klaus.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elles virent Bonnie et Rebekah en pleine préparation de brownies.

  * « Bekah, on pourrait monter nos affaires dans ta chambre ? » demanda Caroline.
  * « Oui, venez ! » leur dit Rebekah. « Euh, ça ira Bonnie ? »
  * « Oui, je survivrais. » s'amusa Bonnie.



Bonnie se retrouva seule quelques minutes, quand Kol fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

  * « Dégage, Kol ! » lui dit Bonnie alors qu'elle était en train de beurrer un plat.



Elle versa, une fois prête, la pâte à brownies dans le plat, et le mit au four. Elle chronométra la cuisson pour vingt minutes, et s'afféra à nettoyer le plan de travail.

  * « Alors comme ça, je suis sûr de moi, prétentieux, lourd, arrogant et séduisant. » dit Kol. « Ah oui j'oubliais, ce n’était pas dans cet ordre. »
  * « Tu nous as espionné ? » s'outra Bonnie.
  * « C'est possible, et alors ? » dit Kol en haussant les épaules.
  * « T'es qu'un crétin. » balança-t-elle.
  * « C'est ce qui fait mon charme. » se vanta-t-il.



Bonnie soupira et reprit sa tâche quand...

  * « Kol ! » S'écria Bonnie.



... Il s'était faufilé derrière elle et venait de lui agripper les hanches, la collant contre lui. Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de la sorcière et lui susurra :

  * « Continue de me parler comme ça, t'es carrément sexy, et ça m'excite. »



Puis, il lui claqua les fesses et s'éclipsa de la cuisine.

Plus que troublée par cette petite entrevue, Bonnie tenta d'apaiser les palpitations de son cœur, ainsi que ses pulsations sexuelles. Kol était un vrai aimant à désir et il venait, en même pas une minute, de faire grimper en flèche la température corporelle de Bonnie. Cette dernière réussit à se calmer, et juste à temps car Rebekah, Elena et Caroline revinrent dans la cuisine.

  * « Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez de commander pour ce soir ? » demanda Rebekah en montrant plusieurs prospectus.
  * « On pourrait tout simplement se commander des pizzas. » suggéra Elena.
  * « Avec une tonne de bacon grillés si possible. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Et des poivrons. » renchérit Caroline.



Rebekah revint dans la cuisine avec le téléphone, et elle parcourut les différents choix de pizzas sur le papier avec Elena, pendant que Bonnie et Caroline finissaient de nettoyer et de ranger. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Sage.

  * « Alors les filles, comment vous me trouvez ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Sexy ! » répondirent Elena et Caroline.



Sage portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec de fines bretelles, des escarpins de la même couleur, et elle avait attachée ses cheveux en un chignon très beau, dont quelques boucles s'échappaient.

  * « Cette robe est moins habillée que celle que tu portais le soir du bal. » la taquina Elena, faisant sourire Sage.
  * « Elle au moins, elle va passer une nuit d'enfer. » soupira Caroline.
  * « Je vous épargnerais les détails. » sourit Sage.
  * « Oui, s'il te plaît. » lui dit Rebekah.
  * « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester avec nous. » dit Elena.
  * « La prochaine fois, c'est promis, et je veux tous les détails croustillant de votre soirée, toutes vos petites confidences. » leur dit Sage. « Bonne soirée les filles ! »



Et elle quitta la cuisine.

  * « Bon, et si on passait cette commande ? » dit Rebekah.



Elles finirent par se décider sur la commande et ce fut Elena qui la passa. Quand le four sonna la fin de cuisson des brownies, Bonnie sortit le plat du four et le laissa reposer et refroidir.

  * « On devrait peut-être se changer. » dit Elena.



Dans la chambre de Rebekah, les filles se mirent en pyjama. Bonnie en pantalon de survêtement assez moulant, avec le débardeur assortit. Caroline un petit short et une brassière de sport. Elena un mini-short et le débardeur assortit, et Rebekah opta elle aussi pour le pantalon moulant et un débardeur.

Après un gros quart d’heures, elles entendirent Klaus les appeler :

  * _« Rebekah, il y a le livreur qui vient d'arriver. »_
  * « Je vais chercher les pizzas. » dit Caroline.
  * « Et moi les brownies. » dit Bonnie.



Elena suivit Bonnie dans la cuisine, et Rebekah suivit Caroline jusqu'à l'entrée.

  * « Mademoiselle Mikaelson ? » fit le livreur.
  * « Oui c'est moi ! » lui sourit Rebekah. « Entrez ! »



Caroline débarrassa le livreur des deux gros cartons de pizzas, et Rebekah le paya, tout en lui servant un fabuleux sourire.

  * « Et voilà, merci ! » lui dit-elle.
  * « Merci à vous, Mademoiselle ! » lui sourit le livreur.



Le livreur fut vite chassé par Klaus.

  * « Bon, mes chers frères, vous m'avez promis de ficher le camp de la maison pour toute la soirée. » leur dit Rebekah.
  * « Et nous partons ! » lui assura Elijah.



Kol arriva mais s'arrêta sur le palier du living-room et s'écria :

  * « Bonnie, t'es très sexy dans ton pyjama ! »
  * _« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE KOL ! » lui répondit-elle._



Satisfait, Kol se mit à rire et suivit Elijah dehors.

  * « Je ne le savais pas aussi masochiste. » dit Caroline.
  * « C'est Kol ! » dirent Rebekah et Klaus en même temps.
  * _« NIK, ON N'ATTEND PLUS QUE TOI ! » lui fit la voix de Kol._



L'hybride leva les yeux au ciel mais, avant de partir, se plaça derrière Caroline et lui chuchota :

  * « Très joli short ! »



Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, arrachant un sourire à la jeune vampire. Alors qu'il passait la porte, les yeux de Caroline se posèrent sur les fesses de Klaus, et elle dit d'une voix basse :

  * « Très jolies fesses ! »



Mais, Klaus l'entendit et accrocha le regard de Caroline au moment où il fermait la porte.

  * « Je rêve ou tu viens de dire que mon frère avait un joli cul ? » la taquina Rebekah.



Caroline éclata de rire, et monta les pizzas dans la chambre.

Assises en cercle au milieu de la chambre, les filles mangeaient et discutaient activement.

  * « Attends… » pouffa Elena. « T'as dit à Klaus qu'il avait de jolies fesses ? »
  * « Je l'ai murmuré, nuance, mais il l'a entendu. » dit Caroline. « Et puis c’est la vérité, il a des fesses, hum, à croquer ! »
  * « Tu ne les as pas vraiment vu, étant donné que tu ne l’as jamais vu nu. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Pas encore ! » dit Caroline.



Rebekah se mit à rire, avant que ça ne dévie sur...

  * « Bonnie, Kol te dit que t'es sexy, et tu lui réponds d'aller se faire foutre ? » fit Caroline.
  * « Il est hors de question que je me laisse séduire ou que je couche avec cet abruti. » rétorqua Bonnie.
  * « Je me laisserai bien séduire par Elijah moi. » soupira Elena.
  * « Et moi je coucherais bien avec Klaus. » souffla Caroline. « Il m'a déjà séduite alors bon, et puis il doit être vachement doué au lit. »
  * « Vous êtes cinglées, toutes les deux ! » leur dit Bonnie.
  * « Elles ne sont pas les seules, moi je me ferais bien Matt. » dit Rebekah.
  * « D'accord, vous êtes folles toutes les trois. » se reprit Bonnie.
  * « Oh allez Bonnie, quand t'auras fait l'amour avec un vampire, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. » lui affirma Caroline.
  * « Non, non, non et non ! » contra Bonnie.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-elles toutes les trois.
  * « Lui vampire, moi sorcière alors, pas question ! » réfuta Bonnie.



Terminant sa part de pizza, Elena s'essuya les mains et voulut s'attacher les cheveux en chignon, mais Rebekah la prit de vitesse et la coiffa. Avec l'aide d'une baguette fine en bois, Rebekah lui fit un chignon en glissant le morceau de bois lisse dans les cheveux, après avoir fait en sorte que des mèches s'échappent devant ses yeux et sur sa nuque.

  * « Voilà, comme ça t'es superbe. » lui dit Rebekah.
  * « On dirait un personnage de manga. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le style d'Elijah. » dit Caroline.
  * « Tu parles, Elena peut se coiffer comme elle veut, mon frère ne l'en trouverait que plus belle. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Tu viens de dire quoi là ? » demanda Elena.
  * « Elijah te plaît, et toi tu lui plais, crois-moi. » lui assura Rebekah. « Il suffit de te rappeler la soirée du bal. »
  * « Oh oui je me rappelle, il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. » affirma Caroline.
  * « Comme toi avec Klaus ! » répliqua Elena.



Caroline soupira d'aise, et croqua dans un poivron.

  * « Elena, tu comptes dire à mon frère qu'il te plaît ? » voulut savoir Rebekah.
  * « J'en sais rien, en fait, peut-être que je l'intéresse uniquement parce que je ressemble à Katherine et à l'autre là... » fit Elena.
  * « Ecoute-moi bien Elena… » lui dit Rebekah d’un ton ferme. » Tatia n’était qu’une garce qui a joué avec Elijah et Nik, et Katherine ne vaut pas mieux. Elles sont peut-être tes ancêtres mais tu vaux plus qu'elle. Toi tu as un cœur, alors que ces sales petites pestes ne sont que des manipulatrices. »
  * « Euh, y en a une qui est morte. » lui rappela Bonnie.
  * « Je m'en fiche, si je pouvais la tuer une deuxième fois je le ferai. » claqua Rebekah.
  * « Et si on parlait d'autres choses ? » suggéra Caroline.
  * « Si l'une de vous essaye encore de me convaincre de me faire Kol, je la tue. » les prévint Bonnie.



Elena, Caroline et Rebekah firent semblant de fermer leurs lèvres avec une fermeture éclair, mais Caroline fut la première à craquer et éclata de rire, imitées par Elena et Rebekah.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Elena se réveilla, incapable de dormir. Elle se leva doucement du lit qu'elle partageait avec Rebekah, et quitta la chambre. Elle gagna la cuisine, et tomba sur Sage, qui mangeait de la crème glacée... rouge !

  * « Ne me dis pas que t'as mélangé ça avec du sang. » dit Elena.
  * « Ce sont les petits plaisirs de la vie vampirique. » lui dit Sage.
  * « C'est dégueulasse ! » grimaça Elena. « Et ton petit mari ? »
  * « Il dort, et on n'est pas marié. » dit Sage.
  * « Tu sais, quand je suis avec un garçon et que je dors avec lui, en général je reste dans le même lit que lui jusqu'au matin. » dit Elena.
  * « C'est une vieille habitude, et puis, après neuf siècles de séparations, merci Klaus, il faut se réadapter. » expliqua Sage.



Elena approuva les dires de Sage, et elle ouvrit le congélateur et sortit un pot de glace au chocolat. Munit d'une cuillère, elle s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine, face à Sage, et dégusta sa glace.

  * « Rebekah ronfle ? » demanda Sage.
  * « Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir je, je pense trop à Elijah. » répondit Elena.
  * « Tiens dont ? » s'amusa Sage.
  * « Oh ça va hein ! » lui dit Elena.
  * « Hey, tu fais ce que tu veux. » lui dit Sage en levant les deux mains devant elle.
  * « Mais, malgré les dires de Rebekah, j'ai un peu peur de n'être pour lui qu'un énième sosie de Tatia ou de Katherine. » avoua Elena.
  * « Je n'ai pas connu Tatia, et j'ai très peu fréquenté Katherine j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter, mais une chose est sûre, tu es cent fois mieux que ces deux briseuses de cœurs. » la rassura Sage.
  * _« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »_



Elijah entra dans la cuisine, ses cheveux, courts depuis sa _"résurrection"_ , en bataille, en caleçon et en débardeur.

  * « Je ne fais que passer. » leur dit-il.



Elena s'étouffa avec sa glace, sous le regard amusé de Sage. Elijah servit rapidement un verre d'eau à Elena, et resta à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

  * « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il, une main sur son dos.
  * « Ouais, merci ! » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.
  * « Bon, je crois que je vais rejoindre Finn et terminer mon petit encas dans la chambre. » dit Sage en se levant, son bol de glace au sang en main.
  * « Sage, non, reste... » la pria Elena.
  * « Bonne nuit ! » leur dit Sage en s'éclipsant.



Elena jura entre ses dents, et Elijah, qui l'avait entendu murmurer un _"Et merde"_ , haussa les sourcils.

  * « Puis-je, te tenir compagnie un moment ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle, la cuillère pleine de glace dans la bouche.



Amusé, Elijah ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une poche de sang qu'il vida dans une tasse, avant de s'installer en face d'Elena. Intérieurement, Elena fut soulagée car, plus il était loin d'elle, mieux c'était car la proximité de son corps au sien la rendait nerveuse et... attisait surtout son désir pour l'Originel.

  * « Tu as des insomnies ? » demanda Elijah.



Elena fit un effort et avala le morceau de glace qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre

  * « On peut dire ça ! »



Et elle se tut de nouveau dans son mutisme, et dans son pot de glace. Elijah trouvait cela étrange. Généralement, depuis que Klaus l'avait réveillé de son cercueil, la jeune fille et lui n'avaient aucun mal à discuter ou à se trouver dans la même pièce, puis, il se dit que c'était peut-être le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et un débardeur, qui la troublait autant.

  * « Est-ce que c'est ma tenue qui te trouble, Elena ? » demanda-t-il.



Prise au dépourvu, et aussi en repensant au fait qu'il portait un boxer _Diesel_ et très moulant ainsi qu'un débardeur qui laissait entrevoir ses muscles, Elena s'étouffa de nouveau avec la glace. Elle but le fond d'eau qui restait dans son verre, et décida de ne pas répondre car elle n'était pas sûre de la fermeté de sa voix. Toujours muette, Elena rangea le pot de glace dans le congélateur, rinça et rangea le verre et la cuillère, et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine quand...

  * _« Elena attends ! »_



Elijah s'était levé de sa chaise et avait prit délicatement le bras d'Elena dans sa main.

  * « Si je t'ai offensé, je m'en excuse. » lui dit-il.
  * « Non euh, tu n'as rien fait. » lui assura-t-elle. « Euh, c'est moi je... »



Non mais quelle gourde, elle n'est même plus capable d'aligner trois mots cohérents sans bégayer comme une écolière. Pourtant, hier elle parlait à Elijah sans problème. Que faire ?

  * « Elena ! »



Cette dernière releva la tête et tomba sur les magnifiques yeux gris d'Elijah. N'y tenant plus, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur, et posa furtivement sa bouche contre la sienne. Plongeant le regard dans celui d'Elijah, Elena ne su si elle avait commis une faute qui lui coûterait son amitié, mais elle fut rassurée quand Elijah lui captura les lèvres mais avec plus force. Il la souleva, et, en une seconde, Elena se retrouva sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, qui arrivait au niveau des hanches du vampire.

  * « Elena ! » chuchota Elijah.
  * « Quoi ? » demanda Elena.



Glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque, il retira la baguette en bois des cheveux d'Elena. Ondulés dû à ce petit traitement, les cheveux bruns d'Elena retombèrent en cascade dans son dos.

  * « Là… » souffla Elijah. « Tu es encore plus jolie comme ça. »
  * « Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche dans cette tenue. » avoua-t-elle.
  * « Je suis navré ! » s'excusa-t-il.
  * « Ne le sois pas, tu es très sexy et, je ne te savais pas si musclé. » dit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles par des caresses sur ses épaules carrées.



Elijah fronça les sourcils, puis, s'écarta légèrement pour observer Elena plus attentivement, et le short qu'elle portait était... court.

  * « Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour toi ? » dit-il en souriant.



Elle eut un petit rire quand elle se mit à bâiller. Finalement, elle tombait de sommeil. Elijah prit Elena dans ses bras, qui enroula son bras droit autour de son cou, et elle prit la tasse d'Elijah dans les mains, tandis que le vampire s'éclipsa à l'étage pour s'arrêter devant la chambre de Rebekah. Reposant Elena au sol, Elijah posa la tasse sur un meuble, et, quand il revint près d'Elena, il se retrouva avec son petit corps menu entre les bras, et la bouche d'Elena qui recouvrait la sienne. Elijah se laissa aller à ce baiser, et encercla Elena de ses bras.

  * « Tu penses que ça serait bien si je finissais par dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » demanda Elena en chuchotant.
  * « Je pense que ma sœur le prendrait mal. » répondit Elijah, sur le même ton qu'elle.
  * « Sans doute ! » soupira-t-elle.



Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement et passionnément à la fois, touchant sa langue plusieurs fois, et arrachant un gémissement à Elena.

  * « Bonne nuit, ma belle Elena ! » lui dit Elijah.
  * « Bonne nuit... » dit-elle avant de plaisanter : « Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter tu m'as un peu prise au dépourvu. »



Elijah lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis, Elena rentra dans la chambre de Rebekah. Refermant la porte, Elena souriait. Elle retourna dans le grand lit de Rebekah et, une fois les couvertures remontées sur elle, elle lâcha un soupir d'aise et...

  * _« Coquine ! »_



C'était Rebekah !

  * « T'as pas pu attendre demain matin, hein ? » plaisanta la jeune fille.
  * « C'était pas prévu du tout ! » dit Elena.
  * « Alors, il embrasse comment ? » demanda Rebekah.
  * « Comme un Dieu ! » répondit Elena. « Le meilleur baiser de ma vie. »



Rebekah eut un petit rire, et elle et Elena se rendormirent. De l'autre côté de la porte, Elijah avait entendu le petit échange entre sa sœur et sa... compagne, et il esquissa un sourire avant de regagner sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, les filles se levèrent, et surtout Elena, de très bonne humeur. Elle venait de finir de lasser ses baskets et sortit de la chambre...

  * « Hey, attends-nous ! » lui dit Caroline.
  * « Je serai dans la cuisine. » lui Elena avant de sortir.
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Disons qu'elle a en partie résolu son petit problème d'insomnie de cette nuit. » répondit vaguement Rebekah en attachant ses cheveux blonds.



La sorcière et la vampire se regardèrent, se demandant de quoi Rebekah voulait parler.

Quand Elena entra dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur Sage et Finn.

  * « Bonjour vous deux ! » les salua Elena.
  * « Bonjour ! » dit Finn.
  * « Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin. » constata Sage.
  * « J'ai dormi comme un bébé. » avoua Elena.



Elle croisa le regard de Sage et lui fit un clin d'œil, que la rouquine comprit aussitôt et sourit.

  * « Qui a fait du café que je l'embrasse ? » plaisanta Elena en se servant une tasse.
  * « Je ne suis pas portée sur les filles Elena, mais je t'en prie. » répliqua Sage.
  * « Merci Sage ! » dit Elena, en buvant une gorgée de café. « Oh que ça fait du bien ! »
  * _« Ah, bonjour tout le monde ! »_



Elijah fit son entrée, toujours aussi classieux, et Elena se sentit tout de suite encore mieux qu'en se levant.

  * « Tu n'as pas réussi à réveiller Kol ? » demanda Finn.
  * « Je n'ai même pas essayé. » répondit Elijah, en se servant un café à son tour.
  * « Kol dort encore ? » s'étonna Elena
  * « Un vrai feignant ! » lui dit Finn.
  * « Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer Bonnie. » suggéra Elena.
  * _« Même pas en rêve, Elena ! »_



Bonnie entra avec Caroline et Rebekah.

  * « Bonjour mes frères, et bonjour Sage ! » dit Rebekah.
  * « Bonjour ! » dit Finn. « Mais où comptez-vous aller, habillées comme ça ? »



Il désigna leurs tenues de sports.

  * « Nous allons courir. » informa Caroline, qui prit la poche de sang que Rebekah lui tendit.



Elijah s'était rapproché d'Elena, qui sourit aussitôt dans sa tasse de café.

  * « Où est Nik ? » demanda Rebekah. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre à faire la grasse matinée. »
  * « Il est partit courir bien avant l'aube, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit Elijah.
  * « Vous voulez dire qu'il est, qu'il s'est transformé ? » fit Caroline.
  * « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. » acquiesça Elijah.
  * « Oh ! » fit Caroline.



Bonnie remarqua la proximité d'Elijah et d'Elena, et cette dernière ne tint plus alors, elle posa sa tasse de café, qu'elle venait de finir, dans l'évier, puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et, sous l'œil, de Sage et Rebekah qui savaient tout, et plus que confus et étonnés de Finn, Caroline et Bonnie, Elena embrassa Elijah en pleine bouche, et ce dernier ne fit rien pour s'en défaire, au contraire. Il entoura la taille d'Elena et la rapprocha de lui.

  * « On a raté un épisode ? » demanda Caroline.
  * « Vous dormiez, nuance. » dit Sage.
  * « Elena a eu une petite insomnie, et elle va se faire un plaisir de nous donner les détails, enfin, sauf si ça devient vraiment dégueulasse là, je veux rien savoir. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Elena ! » l'appela Bonnie.
  * « Quoi ? » soupira Elena en mettant fin au baiser.
  * « Tu nous expliques ? » la pressa Bonnie.
  * « Non, ou du moins, pas tant que t'auras pas admis que tu craques pour Kol. » dit Elena.



Elle embrassa une dernière fois Elijah et rejoignit Rebekah sur le seuil de la cuisine.

  * « Je ne ressens rien pour Kol ! » répéta Bonnie.
  * « Menteuse ! » dirent les filles, hormis Sage, en même temps.
  * « Enfin Bonnie, ça crève les yeux qu'il te plaît. » dit Caroline. « Sinon tu ne te serais pas attarder sur ses défauts. »
  * « Elle n’a pas tout a fait tort. » admit Finn.
  * « Maintenant, il te faut voir ses qualités, peu nombreuses je dois l'admettre, mais il en a. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Ah, tu trouves ? » ironisa Elijah.



Elena lui fit un clin d'œil servit d'un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

  * « Admettons que j'avoue qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder, ça s'arrête là, je ne ressens aucune attirance physique pour lui. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Je ne te crois pas ! » dit Caroline.
  * « Donne-lui une chance, tu verras. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Et puis, quand t'auras goûté au sexe avec un vampire, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. » lui balança Elena.



Sage cacha un fou rire dans l'épaule de Finn, qui lui se cacha derrière sa tasse de thé. Elijah fronça les sourcils et Caroline éclata de rire, accompagnée de Rebekah.

  * « T'as intérêt à courir Elena, parce que je te jure que je vais te tuer. » la prévint Bonnie.



Elena se hâta dans le jardin du Manoir, Bonnie sur les talons et s'enfonça dans les bois environnants, mais elle se figea en tombant sur Klaus, en jogging et débardeur, de la terre sur les vêtements et complètement décoiffé.

  * « Si Caroline te voyait. » pouffa Elena.
  * _« ELENA ! » hurla Bonnie._
  * « Euh, je dois me planquer d'une sorcière en pétard. » lui apprit-elle en se remettant à courir.



Laissant les deux filles se courir après, Rebekah et Caroline arrivèrent à leur tour.

  * « Bonne balade ? » demanda Rebekah.
  * « Plus ou moins. » répondit Klaus. « J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne tuer personne. »
  * « Bonne nouvelle. » dit Caroline.



Klaus la regarda intensément, et Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel en disant :

  * « Ne traîne pas Caroline. »



Et elle s'éclipsa dans la même direction que Bonnie et Elena, qui étaient encore à portée d'oreilles.

  * « Tu vas courir ? » demanda Klaus.
  * « Oui, pas que j'en ai besoin mais bon, avec ta sœur on va soutenir Bonnie et Elena. » répondit Caroline.
  * « Au fait, ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié ta petite réflexion sur mes fesses hier. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.
  * « C'était un compliment. » le reprit-elle.
  * « Je sais bien. » dit-il. « Et je pourrais en dire autant des tiennes, qui ont l’air d’être très fermes. »
  * « Ouh, mais je t'en prie, si tu veux les toucher ne te gêne pas. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Serais-tu en train de me tenter, ma chère Caroline ? » questionna-t-il.
  * « Peut-être ! » dit-elle.



Il lui caressa la joue de ses doigts légèrement terreux, poussiéreux, et embrassa Caroline. Le baiser fut langoureux, la main de Klaus glissa jusqu’à son ventre, ses hanches, et s’apprêta à s’approcher des fesses de Caroline quand :

  * _« HEY, TU EMBRASSERAS MON FRÈRE PLUS TARD, AMÈNE-TOI. » lui cria Rebekah._



Caroline rit, et se reprit pour dire à Klaus :

  * « Bon, on reprendra ça tout à l'heure. »
  * « Tu veux que je t'attende pour aller sous la douche ? » lui demanda-t-il en toute _« innocence »._
  * « C'est tentant. » sourit-elle.
  * _« CAROLINE ! »_
  * « Ce sera pour une autre fois. » dit Klaus.
  * « A tout à l'heure ! » dit Caroline.



Elle lui vola un baiser et rejoignit les filles. Klaus, souriant, rentra chez lui et prit une douche pour se remettre de sa balade nocturne sous sa forme de loup, et tourna l'eau chaude en eau froide pour faire baisser sa tension corporelle dû au léger corps à corps avec Caroline.

Après deux heures de courses, s'étirant les muscles, les filles papotaient. Elena raconta à ses camarades sa petite entrevue nocturne avec Sage en premier lieu, puis, avec Elijah et le trouble qu'elle a ressentie en le voyant si peu vêtu. Et elle termina par l'échange de leur premier baiser.

  * « C'était comment ? » demanda Caroline.
  * « Mieux que ce que j'ai pu expérimenter, que ce soit avec Stefan, Matt ou Damon. » répondit Elena.
  * « T'as embrassé Damon ? » s'écria Bonnie.
  * « Il m'a embrassé, moi je n'ai rien fait. » dit Elena.
  * « Euh, une question Elena : tu aurais pu finir ta nuit avec mon frère, mais tu es revenue dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ? » demanda Rebekah.
  * « Je voulais rester avec lui, surtout que je me sentais bien dans ses bras, mais, lui comme moi, on s'est dit que tu le prendrais peut-être mal, je veux dire, t'as organisé une soirée entre filles et je me réveille dans une autre chambre avec ton frère. » expliqua Elena.
  * « Elena, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, je t'assure. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Ah, je me rattraperais ce soir. » dit Elena.
  * « Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? » demanda Caroline.
  * « Je vais l'inviter à passer la soirée chez moi et, pourquoi pas rester toute la nuit. » dit Elena, pleine de sous-entendus.



Rebekah eut un petit rire, quant à Bonnie, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles firent le chemin en sens inverse, en marchant cette fois, et échangèrent sur tout et rien.

En arrivant, elles allèrent dans la cuisine, où Kol s'y trouvait, en short et... torse nu. Bonnie se stoppa en le voyant, les cheveux en bataille, et la vue du sang dans sa tasse ne la troubla pas tant que ça. Elle dû le reconnaître, il était carrément sexy !

  * « Enfin réveillé, la marmotte ? » le taquina Rebekah.
  * « Va te faire voir ! » lui répondit Kol.
  * « Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa sœur. » le réprimanda Elena.
  * « Ouais bah pas le matin, hein ! » railla Kol.
  * « T'as dormi durant un siècle, et tu dors toute la matinée. Non mais t'es pas normal toi. » lui dit Caroline.
  * « Ouais, un siècle enfermé grâce à mon cher frère. » gronda Kol.
  * _« Et je t'aurais laissé encore dans ton cercueil si j'avais su que tu me remercierais de cette façon pour nous avoir débarrassé de Mikael. » » intervint Klaus en entrant dans la cuisine._



L'hybride, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une poche de sang.

  * « Je peux prendre une douche ? » demanda Caroline à Klaus.



Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et il la chargea sur son épaule avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

  * « Bonnie, tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu veux. » lui dit Rebekah.
  * « Ouais, merci ! » dit Bonnie en sortant de la pièce.



Kol, pas si endormi que ça, suivit la sortie de Bonnie, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder sur ses fesses, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

  * « Je vais voir Elijah. » dit Elena en sortant à son tour de la cuisine.



Rebekah s'assit face à son frère à la table, et le fixa.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Arrête de faire le con avec Bonnie. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Je fais pas le con. » dit-il.
  * « Ce que je veux dire c'est, arrête de la voir uniquement comme un morceau de viande. » reformula-t-elle.
  * « C'est peut-être l'impression que je donne mais, je ne la vois pas comme ça. » finit-il par dire.
  * « Alors, tu la vois comment ? » demanda Rebekah.
  * « Et bien, euh, même si tout m'échappe encore sur ce siècle, je sais que Bonnie me plaît et, que j'ai envie de la connaître, même si je ne serai pas contre l’idée de coucher avec elle. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Oui, tu m'en diras tant ! » pouffa-t-elle.
  * « Sérieusement Bekah, elle me voit uniquement comme un vampire, c'est son côté sorcière, et je sais que même si je l'invitais à passer une soirée avec moi en tout bien tout honneur, elle refuserait. » dit Kol, plus sérieux.
  * « Alors tu vas continuer à te comporter comme un abruti avec elle ? » dit Rebekah.
  * « Tu vois une autre solution ? » demanda-t-il.



Rebekah soupira devant la bêtise que faisait son frère. Peut-être devrait-elle avoir une conversation avec Bonnie.

…

Elena frappa à la chambre d'Elijah, qui vint lui ouvrir.

  * « Salut ! » dit-elle. « Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? »
  * « Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Entre ! »



Il se poussa pour qu'Elena puisse entrer dans sa chambre, très classe et bien rangée, et il la guida à sa salle de bain, très grande aussi. Elena posa son sac de rechange au sol.

  * « Je t'attends dans la chambre. » lui dit Elijah.
  * « Attends une petite minute. » le stoppa-t-elle.



Elle l'embrassa, mais évita de se coller contre son costume neuf car elle était trempée de sueur.

  * « Voilà, maintenant tu peux me laisser. » dit-elle.
  * « Fais vite. » lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire.



Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de fermer la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ôta sa tenue de sport sale, et la rangea dans un sac en plastique qu'elle avait mis la veille dans son sac. Prenant ses produits, elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche et se laissa aller aux douces caresses de l'eau sur sa peau.

Sentant bon le shampoing et le gel douche, Elena se vêtit d'un jean et d'un pull fin. Elle sécha ses cheveux à la va-vite, les démêla avec sa brosse, puis, rangea toutes ses affaires et quitta la salle de bain. Elle trouva Elijah assit sur un fauteuil luxueux, un livre dans les mains. Elena posa son sac dans un coin de la chambre, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Elijah, qui referma son livre pour se consacrer à cette merveilleuse jeune femme. Partageant un tendre baiser, Elena et Elijah soupirèrent de bonheur.

  * « Accepterais-tu de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? » proposa Elena.
  * « Ce sera une joie, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » accepta Elijah.
  * « Parfait. » lui sourit elle. « Et, prévoie du rechange parce que, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester toute seule cette nuit. »
  * « Seriez-vous en train de me séduire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.
  * « Mais oui ! » dit Elena. « Auriez-vous un problème avec ça, Monsieur ? »
  * « Pas le moins du monde. » dit Elijah.
  * « Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.



Elijah se fit un plaisir d'acquiescer à cette demande et l'embrassa. Il l’attira par les hanches, et Elena se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, et se laissa embrasser et caresser.

…

De son côté, Caroline avait prit sa douche dans la salle de bain de Klaus, mais avait fait exprès de laisser son sac dans la chambre, donc, le corps enroulé dans une serviette, elle passa la porte de la salle de bain à la chambre et fit mine de prendre son sac. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Klaus lui arrache la serviette qu'elle portait et qu'il lui fasse l'amour. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en y pensant, elle s'excitait toute seule et son désir commença à se faire sentir, et Klaus le sentit aussi. Un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs dans les mains, Caroline s'apprêta à retourner dans la salle de bain quand...

  * _« Assez jouer ma belle ! »_



... Klaus l'avait agrippé par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse retourner dans la salle d'eau, et l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, capturant la bouche tentatrice et goûteuse de Caroline. Répondant au baiser avec faim, Caroline lui arracha sa chemise, et s'empressa de lui défaire son jean et, tant pis pour le boxer _Calvin Klein_ , lui arracha son sous-vêtements. La serviette qu'elle portait sur elle était déjà au sol, et Klaus dévia sa bouche sur la peau de sa déesse. Il parsema de baisers sa peau parfaite et délicieuse, s'attardant sur ses tétons, et qui fit gémir la jeune vampire.

  * « Klaus... hum... prends-moi... s'il te plaît... » le supplia-t-elle.



Avec un grognement de satisfaction, Klaus installa, en un quart de seconde, Caroline sur son bureau, dont il envoya le contenu au sol. Impatiente, Caroline encercla ses jambes autour des hanches de Klaus, et l'hybride, trop désireux de la combler, la pénétra sans perdre un instant. La chambre ne fut aussitôt emplie que de gémissements, de grognements et de supplications. De sa main gauche, Caroline agrippa les rebords du bureau, et de sa main droite, agrippa les cheveux de Klaus, qui ne cessait d'embrasser son cou, sans interrompre ses pénétrations. Caroline fut des plus comblée lorsque son orgasme la frappa. La tête en arrière, elle haleta comme jamais, et reprit son souffle, mais uniquement pour dire à Klaus :

  * « Encore ! »



Cette fois, Caroline se retrouva par terre sur le plancher en bois, qui grinçait sous leurs ébats et assauts mutuels.

…

Sortant de leurs chambres, Sage, Finn, Elijah, Elena, Kol, Bonnie et Rebekah s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller pour la journée quand un énorme...

BOUM !

... Suivit d'un gémissement qui se fit entendre.

  * « D'accord, je pars d'ici avant de devoir consulter un psy. » dit Rebekah en descendant l'escalier.
  * « Y en a au moins deux qui s'amusent. » marmonna Kol.



Bonnie roula des yeux et, une fois dans l'allée, rangea son sac dans sa voiture.

  * « Elena, je te ramène ? » demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.
  * « Non merci, j'ai mon chauffeur personnel. » répondit Elena, qui ne quittait plus Elijah.



Bonnie lui sourit et fut sur le point de monter dans sa voiture, quand Kol s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

  * « Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il.



Bonnie ne pu refuser, surtout que Kol était... bizarre ! Il n'arborait pas son sourire taquin habituel et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important. Quand ils furent seuls, les voitures de Rebekah, Elijah et Sage hors de vue, le plus jeune des Mikaelson et Bonnie se firent face, dans le silence le plus total.

  * « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « D'abord, si je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi, je m'en excuse et sache que ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je suis comme ça. » commença-t-il par expliquer.
  * « Tu seras excusé seulement si j'ai droit à une bonne explication ! » dit Bonnie.
  * « D'accord euh, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de donner des explications à une fille mais, toi t'es spéciale. » dit Kol. « D'accord, t'es une sorcière, je suis un vampire, on est complètement à l'opposé mais, tu me plais vraiment, et le fait que tu ne te laisses pas _« attendrir »_ **(Il mima les guillemets)** , comme j'en ai l'habitude, ou en ai eu l'habitude, avec les filles, et bien c'est ça qui me plaît, et aussi parce que tu as du caractère et que t'as pas peur de me dire d'aller me faire voir. »



Bonnie esquissa un sourire, mais, quand une brise légère fouetta ses cheveux, elle cacha son sourire, plus grand, dans ses cheveux lissés.

  * « Bon, tu es pardonné, enfin, à moitié. » dit-elle.
  * « Et, je serai pardonné pleinement... » tenta-t-il.
  * « Hum, si t'arrive à me prouver que tu n'es pas complètement un cas désespéré. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Je vais essayer de demander ça en parfait gentleman. »



Bonnie essaya de rester sérieuse, mais sourit quand même. Kol se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots, puis demanda :

  * « Mademoiselle Bennett, accepterez-vous de passer la soirée avec moi au Mystic Grill ? Je promets de ne pas me comporter comme le dernier des crétins et de vous faire passer la meilleure soirée de votre vie. »



Touchée par ses efforts, et aussi parce que, au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de passer une soirée seule avec lui, elle dit :

  * « Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur Mikaelson, mais vous allez également me promettre de ne pas blesser qui que ce soit durant ce rendez-vous. »
  * « J'en fait le serment, sauf si on manque de respect à la jolie fille qui m'accompagnera. » dit-il.
  * « Dans ce cas, je te retrouve au Grill à dix-neuf heures. » dit Bonnie.
  * « J'y serai ! » dit Kol.



Trop heureux, et n'y tenant plus, Kol prit le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sous le choc, Bonnie se laissa faire, et surtout, _surtout_ , elle remarqua à quel point les lèvres de Kol étaient douces. Quand Kol mit fin au baiser, il lui chuchota :

  * « A ce soir beauté ! »



Et il s'éclipsa à l'intérieur du Manoir. Encore sous l'effet du somptueux baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir, Bonnie réussit à monter dans sa voiture et gagna sa maison sans problème.

…

Se garant devant chez Matt, Rebekah vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure et son maquillage dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture, et en descendit avant d'aller frapper chez Matt. Elle reçut comme réponse un : _ENTREZ_ _!_ Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement quand elle mit un pied devant l'autre et entra dans la petite maison modeste du garçon.

  * « Matt, t'es là ? » appela-t-elle.
  * _« Rebekah ? »_
  * « Et oui ! » répondit-elle en posant son sac à main dans le salon. « T'es où ? »
  * _« Euh, je suis dans ma chambre et... »_



Rebekah avait suivit la voix du garçon et entra dans la chambre de Matt, et se figea comme une statue. Matt avait une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux et la peau encore mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre apparemment.

  * « Oh merde ! » souffla Bekah.
  * « Euh, comme tu vois je ne suis pas présentable et... » dit-il en montrant son corps à moitié mouillé et découvert.
  * « Je ne peux plus attendre. » dit Rebekah.



Elle se rua sur Matt et l'embrassa. Choqué au début, Matt se reprit et rendit son baiser à Rebekah. Cette dernière stoppa le baiser et enleva son haut, quand Matt la prit par les hanches et l'obligea à s'allonger sur son lit. Il lui ôta ses bottes, son pantalon, et lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, blanc crème, Matt la contempla. Depuis qu'il avait dansé avec elle lors du bal des Mikaelson et qu'ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il en rêvait de cet instant.

  * « Tu es magnifique ! » souffla-t-il.



Rebekah s'installa rapidement sous le drap, et elle enleva ses sous-vêtements. Matt fit tomber sa serviette par terre, se félicitant intérieurement pour avoir préféré garder les volets de sa chambre fermés. Rebekah esquissa un sourire carnassier devant la taille de son atout masculin. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, et Matt obéit, en manque de caresse, et surtout que Rebekah était la tentation même. Une fois sous le drap avec elle, Matt la titilla un peu et entra un peu en elle, avant de s'enlever. Il réitéra son petit jeu deux fois, quand, excédée, Rebekah appuya ses talons sur les fesses de Matt et donna une pression si forte qu'il fut entièrement en elle dans la seconde. Elle lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Un soupir qui se transforma en gémissement quand elle sentit Matt bouger en elle. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils partagèrent un tendre baiser, non dénué d'amour et de passion pour autant. Atteignant la jouissance rapidement car ils avaient été tout deux privés de caresses pendant très longtemps, ils reprirent leurs souffles et Rebekah se mit à rire.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda Matt, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa dulcinée.
  * « Rien, je suis juste heureuse. » répondit-elle. « J'attends ça depuis le bal. »
  * « Dans ce cas, on est deux ma belle. » dit Matt en la regardant dans les yeux.
  * « Encore ? » proposa-t-elle.



Matt fit mine de réfléchir, et ses mains se détachèrent de celles de Rebekah pour tirer le drap sur eux.

…

Après le repas, blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Elena et Elijah profitaient du silence qui régnait dans la maison des Gilbert.

  * « C'est quand même plus agréable que d’entendre Bonnie et Kol se disputer. » dit Elena.



Elijah soupira, ce qui fit rire Elena. Elle changea de position, et se mit de façon à faire passer ses jambes par-dessus celles d'Elijah, qui posa ses mains sur ses jambes fines.

  * « Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, puisque j'étais avec toi. » répondit-il.



Elena lui sourit, mais Elijah vit bien que quelque chose la tracassait.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » répondit-elle.
  * « Elena, je vois bien que tu es tourmentée. » dit-il. « Parle-moi ! »



Elena prit une grande inspiration et se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle avait avoué à Rebekah, Bonnie, Caroline et Sage :

  * « En fait, depuis que je sais pour Katherine et que Stefan et Damon se sont intéressés à moi pour ma ressemblance avec elle, je me dis que, c'est peut-être aussi ton cas. »
  * « Elena, ne te tourmente pas avec ta ressemblance avec Katherine. Vous êtes de la même famille mais vous êtes à l'opposé. Vous êtes entièrement différente, et je te préfère toi, sois-en sûre. » lui dit Elijah.
  * « Je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche. » dit Elena avant de l'embrasser.



Se levant du canapé, Elena prit la main d'Elijah et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, éteignant les lumières au passage. Une fois dans sa chambre, Elena déboutonna doucement la chemise d'Elijah, dévoilant un magnifique torse et des pectoraux qui semblaient taillés dans le roc. Une fois la chemise au sol, cette fois, c'est Elijah qui prit entre ses doigts le pull d'Elena, et elle leva les bras afin qu'il le lui ôte. Dévoilant un ravissant soutien-gorge violet, Elena attendit, car Elijah la fixait d'un regard étrange, presque admiratif.

Jamais de sa longue vie, Elijah n'avait vu de corps plus beau et plus attirant. Prenant le visage d'Elena dans ses mains, il l'embrassa comme si ça vie en dépendait. Leur langue se mêlèrent, et Elena en profita pour faire glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de son nouvel amant. Elle lui défit sa ceinture avant de faire descendre le vêtement sur ses jambes.

  * « Quelqu'un est impatient… » murmura-t-il.
  * « Je te veux, maintenant. » dit-elle en se collant à lui.



Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, et Elena se plaça sous les draps, et accueillit Elijah auprès d'elle avec une impatience et une fougue nouvelle.

  * « Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps sans rien faire ? » susurra-t-elle.
  * « Je ne voulais pas paraître presser de te faire gémir de plaisir. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.



Il se rapprocha d'elle, tel un prédateur sur sa proie, et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Malgré son envie de la faire sienne, Elijah entra en elle avec douceur, et Elena gémit lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Elijah donna de fluides mouvements de hanches, et Elena fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos, avant de remonter ses jambes le long de son corps. Délaissant sa bouche pour son cou, Elijah se sentit exalté et un peu sauvage.

  * « Elijah... plus fort ! » gémit Elena.
  * « Oh Elena, tu me tues ! » murmura-t-il.



Mais ses coups de reins se firent plus durs et Elena le sentit frapper son point sensible, ce qui fit venir son plaisir plus vite, et elle se laissa aller à son orgasme. Elijah ne tarda pas à jouir lui non plus, et la respiration lourde, il se laissa retomber sur Elena.

  * « Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla Elena.
  * « Quoi ? » fit Elijah.
  * « Je ne te savais pas si doué. » dit-elle.
  * « Tu veux que je recommence ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Et je dis que t'as plutôt intérêt. » répondit-elle.



Cherchant sa bouche, Elijah se mit à bouger de nouveau ses hanches, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elena.

…

Devant le Mystic Grill depuis dix minutes, Kol attendait Bonnie pour leur rendez-vous. Il avait opté pour un jean noir, un pull gris sur un débardeur blanc, une paire de chaussures neuves et il avait sa veste noire. Bien qu'il ne craigne pas le froid, Kol avait décidé de mettre une veste pour ne pas attirer l'attention et pour faire bonne impression sur Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière arriva à dix-neuf heures pile. Quand Kol la vie descendre de sa voiture, il cru que son cœur mort était sur le point de le lâcher. Elle portait un leggin noir sous une robe-tunique beige, et une paire de bottines. Elle avait aussi mit une fine veste sur ses épaules.

  * « Je suis en retard ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.
  * « Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance. » répondit-il simplement.
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-elle. « Je me suis mal habillée ? »
  * « Non, tu es magnifique, c'est tout. » lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce.



Bonnie lui sourit, et Kol lui prit la main pour l'amener à l'intérieur.

Assis à une table, une salade pour Bonnie et un hamburger-frite pour Kol, ce ne fut que rigolade et papotage durant tout le repas. Piquant dans l'assiette du garçon, Bonnie prit une frite.

  * « Hey ! » s'écria-t-il.



La gardant à moitié entre ses dents, Bonnie le regarda et souleva les sourcils comme pour le mettre au défi.

  * « Comme tu voudras ma belle. » dit Kol.



Il se pencha au travers de la table et mordit dans la frite, juste à un centimètre de la bouche de Bonnie, avant de se rasseoir.

  * « Je savais que tu le ferais. » s'amusa-t-elle.
  * « Il ne faut jamais me lancer un défi. » lui dit-il.
  * « Ah non ? » dit-elle.
  * « Non, car je gagne toujours. » assura-t-il.
  * « Pourtant, c'est pas encore gagné si tu veux me mettre dans ton lit. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Tu me tomberas dans les bras toute seule. » dit-il.
  * « Tiens dont ? » s'étonna-t-elle.



Kol croqua dans son hamburger, faisant rire la jeune sorcière.

Après avoir mangé, ils furent autour du billard et Bonnie gagnait haut la main.

  * « Tu te fais battre par une fille. » fanfaronna-t-elle.
  * « Par une fille qui utilise ses pouvoirs. » rectifia-t-il.
  * « T'es juste un mauvais perdant. » s'amusa-t-elle.
  * « Je veux juste un bisou. » quémanda-t-il.
  * « La soirée n'est pas encore finit. » chantonna-t-elle.



Kol lui servit un sourire taquin qui voulait dire : _« Et elle n'est pas prête de se terminer »,_ et Bonnie ne pu s'empêcher de rire. N'y tenant plus, il fit le tour de la table et l'embrassa. Bonnie ne fit plus semblant et lui rendit son baiser, mêlant leur langue.

Quand ils quittèrent le Grill, c'était en riant.

  * « Je te ramène ? » proposa-t-elle.
  * « Non, mais je te ramène. » dit-il.
  * « Tu ne conduis pas ma voiture. » refusa-t-elle.
  * « Je me contenterais de rester sur le siège passager, mais je veux être sûr que tu arrives chez toi en un seul morceau. » exposa-t-il.
  * « Gentleman jusqu'au bout, hein ? » le taquina-t-elle.
  * « En surface seulement. » dit-il. « Si tu savais à quoi je pense là. »



Et il monta dans la voiture.

Bonnie se gara devant chez elle, et elle eut à peine le temps de stopper le contact, que Kol avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture et ouvert la portière de Bonnie. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, sans cacher un sourire, et descendit de la voiture. Kol la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

  * « Bon, et bien merci pour cette soirée et, tu es pleinement pardonné. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Oh, génial merci ! » dit-il en étant soulagé.



Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

  * « Euh, on se voit demain ? » tenta Kol.
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.



Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, mais leurs regards se croisèrent et Kol fondit sur sa bouche. Le baiser fut vorace. Bonnie se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la rambarde blanche, et Kol laissa son envie prendre le dessus. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Bonnie, qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Le manque d'air se fit sentir, et ils durent mettre fin à cet instant fougueux.

  * « Tu veux entrer ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Seulement si tu le veux vraiment. » répondit Kol.



Bonnie se détacha et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner et de dire à Kol :

  * « Entre ! »



Sa voix était pressante. Kol obtempéra et, une fois la porte fermée, il se jeta sur Bonnie et l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle réussit quand même à marmonner entre deux baisers :

  * « Chambre... en haut... de l'escalier... prem... po... gauche... »



La langue de Kol dans sa bouche l'avait empêchée de dire correctement la fin de sa phrase, mais Kol avait saisit et, la serrant contre lui, s'éclipsa à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, Bonnie repoussa Kol pour le défaire de sa veste, et il fit pareil avec, et sa petite veste et sa robe, dévoilant un soutien-gorge sans bretelle noir. Faisant appel à sa magie, Bonnie fit sauter la ceinture de Kol qui se détacha et sortit du jean, et Bonnie en profita pour enlever à Kol son pull et son débardeur. Kol la souleva dans ses bras et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il la mit sur le lit. Kol se débarrassa de son jean et de ses chaussures neuves pendant que Bonnie enleva ses bottines et son leggins, mais Kol fut plus rapide et lui enleva le tissu noir.

  * « Bonnie tu es, la perfection même. » souffla-t-il en se mettant sur elle.



L'embrassant, il fit ensuite courir sa bouche sur tout son corps, et Bonnie eut l'impression de passer dans les mailles d'un volcan, tant la sensation de la bouche de Kol sur sa peau était brûlante. Bonnie jouait avec le feu, elle le savait bien mais c'était tellement bon qu'elle décida d'en profiter et n'arrêta pas Kol quand il lui ôta ses sous-vêtements. Le vampire lâcha un grognement, et Bonnie se releva pour lui prendre le visage entre les mains et l'embrasser en pleine bouche. Kol réussit à arracher son boxer, et, après s'être mit sous les draps, pénétra sa fougueuse et sulfureuse sorcière. Il gronda et ses veines furent visibles. C'était si bon, et elle était si étroite que Kol en perdit la tête.

  * « Tu me mords sans ma permission, je t'étripe vif. » le prévint-elle.
  * « Tu me griffes, je te mords. » répliqua-t-il.
  * « Vendu ! »



Et elle l'embrassa, ou plutôt, il lui dévora la bouche. Langue contre langue, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées. Leurs gémissements se firent plus rauque, plus distincts. Bonnie se retint de planter ses griffes dans la peau de Kol, et elle réussit mais quand son orgasme, violent fut-il, la frappa, ce fut un combat de tous les instants qu'elle fit avec elle-même pour ne pas le griffer.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Kol jouit et...

  * « Wow ! »



... Il se laissa retomber sur le dos. Lorsque Bonnie eut retrouvé un brin de lucidité, elle dit :

  * « Toi, tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, hyper doué. »
  * « Oh oui je sais ! » dit-il.
  * « Kol ? »
  * « Oui chérie ? »
  * « T'es capable de réitérer ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda-t-elle.



Pour répondre, il se rallongea sur elle en une seconde, et lui refit l'amour.

_Le lendemain !_

Assise sur la table de sa cuisine, le débardeur de Kol sur le dos, Bonnie regardait son vampire, qui n'avait remit que son jean, sortir des choses du frigo et des placards.

  * « T'as faim, ma belle ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « Tu rigoles j'espère ? » répondit-elle. « Avec la nuit qu'on a passé, je suis affamée. »



Kol déposa une bouteille de lait sur la table, la carafe de jus d'orange frais, des biscuits au chocolat, et des fruits.

  * « Tu comptes déjeuner sur la table ? » arqua-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle en souriant.
  * « Vous aurais-je décoincée, Mademoiselle Bennett ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant entre ses jambes.
  * « Ne te vante pas trop. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Après mes multiples performances de cette nuit, je ne peux que me vanter de t'avoir fait crier mon nom plusieurs fois. » dit-il, fier de lui.
  * « J'avoue, t'as été fabuleux. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Ouais je sais ! » sourit-il.



Bonnie rit et embrassa Kol !

…

Sortant de la douche en serviette, Rebekah gagna la cuisine où elle vit Matt, en short, s'afférer à faire griller du bacon.

  * « Hum, ça sent bon ! » dit Rebekah.
  * « Je n'ai pas de sang en stock ma belle, désolé. » dit Matt.
  * « Je survivrai quelques heures. » lui assura-t-elle.



Matt éteignit la gazinière et mit le bacon dans une assiette, avant de prendre Rebekah dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

  * « Si tu prends ton petit-déjeuner comme ça, je ne crois pas pouvoir me retenir. » dit-il en désignant son corps.
  * « Je ne serai pas contre le fait de prendre une deuxième douche en ta compagnie, mon beau blond. » minauda-t-elle avant de sourire.
  * « Tous les vampires ont autant d'endurance ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Si tu savais. » susurra-t-elle.
  * « Je dois aller travailler cet après-midi. » lui dit-il.
  * « Je retrouverais certainement les filles un peu plus tard, et ça me permettra de rentrer chez moi prendre des forces et me changer pour me faire belle rien que pour mon nouveau chéri. » dit-elle en se collant contre lui.
  * « D'accord ma petite chérie ! » acquiesça-t-il.



Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre avant de déjeuner.

…

Caroline s'assit sur le lit et attacha les lacets de ses chaussures avant de rejoindre Klaus dans la cuisine.

  * « Enfin prête ! » sourit Klaus.



Il lui tendit une tasse, et Caroline y trempa les lèvres. Elle lâcha un soupir de bonheur en sentant le goût du sang couler dans sa gorge.

  * « Ah, que ça fait du bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle.



Klaus s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement.

  * « Hum, ça aussi ça fait du bien. » marmonna-t-elle.
  * « Ma belle Caroline. » susurra-t-il. « Ou devrais-je dire, ma tigresse. »
  * « Mais, que devrais-je dire de toi, hein ? » haussa Caroline. « On a fait l'amour dans tous les recoins de ta chambre. »
  * « Et, on peut recommencer quand tu veux. » lui dit-il.
  * « Très tentant, mais pas un jour de cours. » dit-elle.
  * « Paris, Rome, Tokyo... » chantonna Klaus.



Caroline se sentit défaillir à l'entente de chacune de ces villes, et Klaus continuait son petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

…

En sortant habillée et coiffée de la douche, Elena sentit une très bonne odeur de pancakes. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, où Elijah venait de finir la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

  * « Mais que vois-je ? Mon petit ami en train de faire des pancakes. » claironna Elena.
  * « C'est la moindre des choses après la merveilleuse nuit que nous avons passée. » dit Elijah.
  * « Mais, il y aura d'autres nuits comme celle d'hier. » lui promit-elle.
  * « Est-ce une promesse que je viens d'entendre ? » souleva-t-il.



Elena se rapprocha de lui et crocheta ses bras derrière sa nuque.

  * « Oui, et c'est une promesse que je tiendrais. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Je tâcherais de te la faire rappeler si jamais tu es victime d'un petit oubli. » dit-il.
  * « Mais bien évidement ! » acquiesça-t-elle.
  * « Tu es merveilleuse, Elena. »



Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

...

Un peu plus tard au Mystic Grill, Caroline fut la dernière à arriver, et retrouva ses trois amies autour d'une table. Matt lui apporta à son tour un thé glacé, et les commérages furent sur le point de commencer, mais avant de s'éloigner, Matt vola un baiser à Rebekah, qui lui sourit et qui le suivit s’éloigner du regard.

  * « Tu as passé une bonne nuit, on dirait. » fit remarquer Caroline.
  * « Il est fabuleux. » soupira Rebekah.
  * « Et toi Caroline ? » dit Elena. « Quand on a quitté le manoir hier, vous aviez déjà passé les préliminaires. »
  * « Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais, on a fait l'amour comme de vraies bêtes. » répondit Caroline. « C'était chaud ! »
  * « Moi, j'ai bien failli m'enflammer cette nuit. » dit Bonnie.



Rebekah failli s'étouffer avec son thé, et elle fixa Bonnie.

  * « Non, ne me dis pas que t'as couché avec mon frère ? » dit-elle.
  * « Et pas qu'une fois. » avoua la sorcière.



Elena et Caroline se mirent à rire, tandis que Rebekah tapa dans ses mains.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » voulut savoir Elena.
  * « On a eu rendez-vous ici hier soir, on a mangé, il m'a fait rire, on a joué au billard, et puis il a voulut revenir avec moi jusque devant ma porte pour être sûr que je rentrais bien, et, j'avais tellement aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes que, on a continué à s'embrasser, et on a fait l'amour. Quatre fois. » exposa Bonnie.
  * « Bon, il va falloir du travail pour battre mon cher frère et Caroline parce qu'ils n'ont pas dû se contenter de quelques rounds hein ? » dit Rebekah.
  * « Y en a eu dix-sept, ou plus. » informa Caroline.



Elena s'étouffa cette fois-ci avec son verre, tandis que Bonnie regardait son amie la bouche grande ouverte et que Rebekah affichait un sourire sadique.

  * « Enfin bref… » balaya Caroline. « Et toi Elena, comment c'était avec Elijah ? »
  * « C'était parfait, doux sans l'être trop, et il est vachement doué. » dit Elena.
  * _« Ce doit être de famille ! »_



Sage vint s'asseoir avec elles.

  * « Je peux être mise au courant des derniers potins ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je vais simplement dire qu'on vient toutes d'être belles-sœurs en l'espace d'un week-end. » répondit Rebekah.
  * « Caroline, tu as enfin quitté la tanière de Klaus ? » se moqua Sage.
  * « Ah ah... » railla Caroline avant de sourire.



Rebekah vit Matt lui faire signe de le suivre, et elle fit :

  * « Excusez-moi, je crois qu'on a besoin de moi. »



Et elle se leva pour retrouver Matt dans les toilettes pour filles, et ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine pour se câliner en toute innocence.

Du côté des filles, Elena demanda :

  * « Hey, vous croyez que Klaus me laisserait, lorsque je serai prête, demander à Elijah de me transformer même si je refuse d'avoir des enfants ? »
  * « Passe un marché avec lui. » dit Sage.
  * « Tu crois ? » dit Elena.
  * « Genre, tu dis à Klaus que tu continues à lui donner du sang de ton plein gré, et il te donnera sa parole que le jour où tu voudras être transformé pour être avec Elijah, il ne s'y opposera pas. » proposa Caroline.
  * _« Et si je te disais que je ne veux plus créer d'hybride Elena, ça t'aiderait ? »_



Klaus s'assit à la place de Rebekah, le sourire aux lèvres.

  * « T'es sérieux là ? » s'étonna Elena.
  * « Bien sûr ! » affirma Klaus. « J'ai ma famille, malgré que les deux plus jeunes soient insupportables, **(Il essuya des rires)** et j'ai ma Caroline. Je n'ai plus besoin de créer d'hybride. »
  * « Et je crois bien qu'Elijah t'attend dehors Elena. » lui dit Bonnie.



La jeune fille se retourna, et vit Elijah qui ressortait du restaurant. Sans perdre un instant, elle le rejoignit et il la souleva dans ses bras, avant de lui demander très sérieusement :

  * « Es-tu sûre de le vouloir vraiment ? »
  * « Oui, je veux être avec toi Elijah, pour toujours. » acquiesça-t-elle.
  * « Alors soit, je te transformerais dès que... » mais elle le coupa.
  * « Après la remise des diplômes, et on partira rien que tous les deux loin de tout. »
  * « Je t'aime Elena ! » déclara-t-il.
  * « Je t'aime aussi, Elijah ! »



A l'intérieur, Kol venait de rejoindre ses frères avant d'embrasser Bonnie devant tout le monde, sans que celle-ci ne s'y oppose.

Après la remise des diplômes, Elijah emmena Elena à Londres et la transforma. Il l'épousa deux ans plus tard, après qu'elle se soit bien habituée et contrôlée à sa nouvelle condition. Elena revit son frère Jeremy plusieurs fois et fut heureuse de le voir mener sa propre vie, mener ses études à l'Université de Denver et y établir sa propre famille avec une fille rencontrée sur le campus.

Klaus tint sa promesse et montra le monde à Caroline, avant de lui demander sa main dans une gondole pendant qu'ils traversaient Le Pont des Soupirs à Venise, et se marièrent sur une plage privée de Rio. Caroline pleura sa mère qui fut tué lors d'une fusillade qui a mal tournée, et elle retournait tous les ans à Mystic Falls avec Klaus pour se recueillir sur sa tombe.

Matt fut accepté à l'Université de Berkeley, à San Francisco, et en ressortit quatre ans plus tard avec un diplôme en Droits et Finances avec Mention, et demanda à Rebekah de le transformer. Ils réunirent tous leurs amis à Sydney pour leur mariage trois ans après. Matt revit sa mère, Kelly, mais se fut de courte durée car elle succomba à un long combat contre le cancer du sein, et partit sereine grâce à Rebekah qui lui avait inhibée toutes douleurs.

Et...

Bonnie resta avec Kol, et décida de ne pas avoir d'enfants pour ne pas que ceux-ci se retrouvent à leurs tours impliqués dans le monde surnaturel. Elle resta jeune longtemps avec l'aide de sortilège et de plantes, grâce à un livre offert par Elijah, puis, après vingt ans, ne voulant pas perdre ses amies, décida de couper tout lien avec la magie et rompit la chaîne des Bennett en demandant à Kol d'en faire une des leurs. Ce qu'il accepta de faire !

FIN !!!


End file.
